High in the Ozone
by Star's Rose
Summary: Another look at Vegetable sky and how sharing food can go very right depending on who is involved. M/M Toriko/ Komatsu


**Toriko and Ozone Kiss**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko it's an anime NOT MINE. Please note the "Leave it to me Komatsu! In these raging waves of air currents you just relax and think like you're riding a goat" line was taken from the manga. NOT MINE**

They climbed that ungodly long vine high into the atmosphere. Harsh winds blew attacking merciless in their intention to not give way to neither man nor beast, desiring to freeze and kill any living thing that would dear to challenge. This truly was a place open only to those few elites who possessed the will, strength and courage to brave its rage. By no stretch of the imagination did that young man belong to that exclusive group, and yet hear he was. Admittedly it wasn't under his power, no instead he now clung an elite for dear life as the other man took on the brunt of the work.

He could feel his arms rapped solidly against thick tight muscles as they flexed with every move of his perches' body. For as thin and weak as the young man was this man was thick and strong. How many times now was it that he had abandoned his body and life to the other man, trusting that in the end he would live to see the end of every adventure, that they would sit together and eat a meal when all was said and done? Even now when fear and anxiety tormented with every freezing gust of wind and his heart stopped with each flash of light and heat as lighting struck. Still he trusted that, if only by the other man's will alone, they would live. That man, that terribly, an incredible and powerful man who held his life and more.

"Leave it to me Komatsu! In these raging waves of air currents you just relax and think like you're riding a goat" This is what Toriko says, and even though Komatsu couldn't see his face they'd traveled together enough times that he'd guess at smile on his face at this moment. Toriko, from the first meeting being in his presences was like standing before a true monarch. It wasn't that Toriko looked rich or anything, but he made you believe and trust in him at first sight and you understood that this was a man that respected and protected life. They called Toriko and other three like him the Four Kings but he was most likely the one who embodied that name. Was it any wonder that even now, in these frightening conditions that once again Komatsu felt at lost?

In truth the remainder of the climb had taken a few more hours but for Komatsu, who had long berried his face deep into the curve of Toriko neck allowing his blue hair to act as further shielding from the winds, it seemed to take only minutes. Toriko had begun to move faster as his usual childish exuberance blasted out with each movement. That also was Toriko's charm, an excitement from overcoming a challenge and joy from the thought of great food. His smile would widen and eyes would grow big. Komatsu had seen the similar expression on a kid's face once when his parents had surprised him with a birthday cake.

Finally they had reached the Vegetable Sky, the destination for this particular trip. Everywhere the two looked were vegetable delicacies whose flavours and complexities extended deeper than what either of them imagined any vegetable could possibly taste. The whole land was like a trip through a beloved fairy tale where they ran, jumped and ate in a garden high above the earth. Finally when they had eaten and tasted what appeared to be every wonder the garden had to offer; Komatsu in that mysterious way of his found the purpose their trip. He called Toriko over while he stood gazing at deep green skyscraper size vegetable. Even without peeling back the leaves Komatsu knew he had found what they'd been looking for.

Humans for the most part when they found a treasure couldn't stop from running forward, far too tempted to attain the treasure as soon as possible. For Komatsu the Ozone Herb was a special ingredient and looking at it let alone eating it without Toriko wouldn't feel right. The two of them may not be official partners but for Komatsu they had been through too much and eaten far too wondrous meals together to ever go without Toriko, not with and ingredient like this.

After getting Toriko's attention and dealing with the natural physical consequences of eating large amounts of vegetables, the two when about attempting to peel back the leaves of Ozone Herb. It was only after a couple of failed trails that Komatsu suggested the wining method. The Herb was one that demanded cooperation in order to uncover it. They didn't imagine that eating it required the cooperation also.

Komatsu and Toriko went again to eat the Ozone Herb, but this time Komatsu could feel his heart beat pick up and his stomach fall. It wasn't the first time he would be sharing an Ozone Herb with Toriko. They had confirmed on the second attempt in eating one that it required two bites to happen simultaneously and two people had to eat it together, unless you had the speed to fool the plant like the creature did. Komatsu had preserved that herb with the creature DNA to bring back, but Toriko wanted to eat more and fully enjoy the Ozone Herb.

In all honesty Komatsu wanted to eat more of the Herb, but thinking of the special eating requirements made his heart speed up and his body temperature rise. He and Toriko where now official partners, Toriko had purposed and he accepted. Every ounce of logic Komatsu possessed reminded him that it had been a proposal for two professionals to work together so as to achieve success. Logic was never able to talk senses to the heart and his was now pounding. Eating together like this would be more than shearing a meal or even a plate. This would be like the romantic scenes you really only imagine happening while eating pasta. Did Toriko understand what he was suggesting in wanting to eat more of the Ozone Herb? Not that Komatsu would ever deny Toriko anything he desire to eat.

"Ready, Komatsu?" Toriko looked over at Komatsu from the other side of the plant. Already Komatsu could see Toriko flared nostrils and the drool once again running down his chin as hunger to eat the Ozone Herb filled him. No matter how intimate eating this herb would be Komatsu would feed Toriko.

Flavour bust in his mouth enveloping his taste buds and squelching all thirst. For Komatsu every bite of the Ozone Herb was a new lesson in both fruits and vegetables, again and again stimulating his imagination. It didn't go unnoticed that each time they bit down the two of them left the middle untouched. Soon all that was left were the bites that would take the center. Komatsu had considered it in what little he could while enjoying the Herb, and had thought to just bite below or above Toriko. However he couldn't help looking up as they went for the next bite, meeting Toriko's eyes. The morsel came off between two lips that met around the herb, turning it into a toy for their tongues as they played, savouring the flavour before pulling apart. Like that they continued to finish the Ozone Herb. Never did lose eye contact. The desire to savour the flavour of the herb turned into a desire to savour the flavour of a new dish, Ozone Herb drenched in each other's unique flavour, a dish that could never be experienced with another. Soon the herb was gone but the dish was still there to be savoured, leaning forward they continued the meal.

Lips reunited and tongues began a demanding dance, sucking and licking diving deep and gliding over the shallows. Komatsu could feel large hands tunnel into his hair and holding his hips, pulling him against the larger body. Somewhere in his mind he knew he had become another meal for Toriko, the glutton had found a dish to consume. No amount of knowledge would make Komatsu stop Toriko, deciding instead to enjoy the experience and give freely.

At the moment he thought that he would lose consciousness from lack of air Toriko pulled back. Komatsu logically assumed Toriko had had his fill, and was surprised when instead of pulling away he began lick and nibble along his neck. "Toriko… Toriko … what?" He couldn't finish, he could feel the hand that had been in his hair now pull and tug at the collar of his clothes.

"More Komatsu, I want to taste more." Toriko breathed as his hands ripped the way the outer clothing to find the unseen seam of Komatsu's Rider Suit the last thought to the future he really could give. "Let me taste Komatsu." The clothing was ripped apart and the Rider Suit pulled down to his hips.

Flushed and chest heaving his glazed eyed partner could only whisper "yes". For Toriko his intention coming to Vegetable Sky had been three fold. Get the Ozone Herb, train is body while confirming he could protect a partner no matter the conditions and asking Komatsu to be his partner. If he were to be honest with himself, he had become possessive of Komatsu some time ago. This was an existence that depended on his protection, in everything they did protecting the little chief came first. This journey was really a finalization of events already set in motion.

Again and again the chef had organized and created unique and wondrous flavours and experiences for him. Already it had gotten to the point where tasting anything new without him was not as enjoyable as it once was. Of course in tasting the Ozone Herb he'd understood that it could become a very intimate dish but he hadn't intended to, or cared about kiss Komatsu. It's just that with every bite he had been given him a whiff of the interesting aroma that came off Komatsu. He had noticed it before and had summed it up to all the tasty dishes the chef had eaten having left its mark on his cells. Ozone Herb being added to Komatsu just pushed him beyond his control. He hadn't wowed or properly asked, for Gouda's sake he hadn't even properly shown any interest in the chef to prepare him for this possibility. The thought of having a taste had been too much and he made sure they bit in the same location. The flavour was heaven added to the Ozone Herb and once hadn't been enough. More tasting was need and with the herb gone further exploration was demanded. So he asked for the meal and his little chef said yes.

Bending down he picked up Komatsu and went back to the abundant garden to make use of the soft grass. He would make sure to prep this dish well. Again Toriko leaned down to enjoy the flavour and scent of Komatsu skin. Nibbling and licking he relished the extracts the body provided, latching on to each nipple one after the other tugging and grazing with his teeth listening to the moans and halted breaths. He continued down allowing lips, tongues and teeth to mark and appreciate every morsel this bouquet provided. When Toriko apologizes for this it should also include and apology for this branding, cause that's really what he was doing. There wasn't any part of him that didn't understand that before him was a meal for his enjoyment alone. With this dish he would be the only cook and the only one at the table.

"Toriko…please…" Komatsu's gasps had become faster his moans loader, "please." Ahh , he had finally reached it the strongest source of the aroma the place with an even newer flavour. Looking into his partner's eyes he pushed down the rest of Rider Suit fully uncovering the full course.

The scent had become intoxicating to the superhuman nose, the hidden delights making his mouth flow with hunger. Komatsu looked, body flushed eyes glazed watching and saying nothing, as Toriko's mouth hovered over his straining erection. When the tongue stretched out to lick the precum all he could do was moan hip moving pushing upwards to be consumed, feeding his partner.

The taste was mind boggling and it was enough. Firmly grabbing both butt cheeks in his hands Toriko gobbled Komatsu's leaking staff, sucking, moan with each blast of flavour and needing more. He imagined this must be how his partner felt when he talked about listening to the ingredients, since that just what he was doing, listening. Listening as Komatsu's every moans and breaths told him how best to prepare his body to give the flavour blasts he wanted. Really the listening did make things difficult, the sounds from this ingredient was wreaking havoc on his body. Even as he consumed, easily relaxing jaw muscles and throat to accept the thrusts that sometime came his body's root grew, more and more, thickening with each stretch. Well even though this really tested divine Toriko did know what this particular type of meal was, this was just his first time eating it. After all he would never put his tongue on something carelessly, but he wasn't naïve either. He'd been raise by men who were both primal and blunt. The recipe for this dish had been taught thoroughly, even this particular verity. When he received a blast to load his mouth with the delicious syrup and felt Komatsu staff soften he made a choice.

Every dish should be fully experienced in order to properly appreciate it, well that's what old man had said. With a sniff and a look around he found what he wanted. Quickly Toriko picked a perfectly round thick white onion and took bite, groaning after. The taste of onions sautéed perfectly in olive oil filled his mouth and mixed with the flavour of Komatsu, Gouda did he taste good with everything? He looked over at Komatsu still lying there panting with is sweet perspiration glistening on his skin filling the air with his aroma. The chef looked spent and now there was another thing Toriko should apologize for cause he wasn't done, not yet, not by far.

Komatsu wasn't sure how this happen, or what happened any more, did he die, eat something odd, or maybe the whole day was just a dream. How could this have happened, be happening and be real? Yet when Toriko came back with a leaking onion in hand and his eyes got the full view of the larger man's frightening erection, pushing against the white suite and leave a widening wet mark, he said nothing. Even as Toriko began to separate the seam of his suit reveal in toned muscles inch by inch. Komatsu well understood why this renowned glutton at this moment in time was move with careful deliberate movements. It was to give him a chance to stop this, so say no, to turn them back from the brink. The suite was now off and before him was the Glutton King's unrestrained erection, full, lush and ripe. He had said nothing would say nothing and instead used his mouth and strength to have a taste of the King's meat. He had learned to truly love vegetables when eating the Ozone Herb but Toriko was the reason meat dominated all banquets. Gouda the taste of this great man, he would spend his years trying to recreated this flavour but he hope no never share the origin. There really was no reasoning left in him as pulled, sucked and held skin between his teeth. Already he knew never to be gentle with a man like, gentleness wouldn't cook him right.

The felling of Komatsu eating was new and wonderful. Feeling of being nipped and sipped, being gnawed at and drunken deeply, as if only he could ever satisfy this man's hunger. Never in all his life, not among the people he saved or ingredients discovered, had he felt so needed. A large part of him wanted to give in, to quench that hunger, but the greater part of him he was sorry to say was a demon and needed to completely consume and own Komatsu. He'd given the chef time to pull away and now he would quench his own hunger.

Slowly he pull away and pushed the little man down easing his body over him and took his mouth tasting now not only Komatsu but himself mixed among the flavours. With greater vigour he drank from that mouth enjoying every ounce of flesh as he dug fingers in the oils of the onion and coating every digit.

Komatsu felt a slick hand lift his right leg and search his body. Even while he tried to focus on the roving hand his mouth was being dug out by a very demand tongue. At this point he wasn't even trying to match pace, but only hold on for the rider. Soon he felt something open him and then he was being widened, it was those slick fingers prepping him, coating him covering every speck of space.

"Moan," found it. Toriko had found it the secret to fixing this dish and once found he continued to seek it out. Leave that bountiful mouth full of essence he to back the delicious shaft never releasing the secret only kneading it more until once again he drank deeply. Without pause or delay he aligned himself and stuffed the morsel.

No his partners body wasn't two small, and was perfect for what he wanted. Toriko got to his knees holding Komatsu splayed out in his hand and stuffed him. Toriko watched for every time Komatsu's syrup came out to quickly take it in his free hand suck it off his fingers. Like a child enjoying a treat he savoured the squeezed out sweet white cream. He began to mix up his pace. Komatsu's body really was the best his taste seemed to change with the amount of pleasure he was feeling at the time. The meal was truly the best and he didn't want it to end too soon.

It was long before he could hear Komatsu breathing show signs of an impending climax and his own body was tensing with a need for release. This wouldn't be the last time he at this dish, he knew it now, but this meal would have to come to an end. Toriko cupped the head of Komatsu's shaft and hit his secret, making sure to massage it with the final thrust. Only after Komatsu fully release his load into the waiting hand did Toriko plummet one last time and returned the favour.

By the time Komatsu woke up they were no longer in the sky, instead he was being carried by Toriko in what looked like Biotope One's main office. He looked in to the face of his partner blue hair framing his strong handsome face, accented by the scars under is ear. Without thinking a hand had already reached up to caress the impacting marks, wondering if everything had really been a dream after all. Before he could touch his fingers were engulfed by Toriko's mouth, held between his lips as his tongue slipped over the digits tasting the skin. There had been no dream and the partnership was truer than any dream could provide.

The End


End file.
